Caos en el tiempo
by Marie-Jane05
Summary: Ésta nueva historia está dedicado a realturtlefan, como que él/ella quiere un fic original de TMNT, lo haré, espero que te guste mucho :3 Pasen todos y léanlo, espero sus reviews.
1. El comienzo de todo

Hola realturtlefan, te estarás preguntando sobre éste fic, pero en verdad es una nota con todas las quejas sobre ti, son muchas, ya verás:

_Aymar Wayne:_ **_Mira, se que a mi fic no has recurrido a criticar, y te lo agradezco por que todos son hechos con mi personalidad, con personas que existen, y en memoria de mi abuelo, ya que el fue el que me animo a escribir, y lo que te voy a decir es muy poco ya que lo demás lo estoy guardando para él DÍA que te atrevas a insultar MIS fics, te estas metiendo con mis amigas y eso no se lo permito a nadie, si te haces llamar una VERDADERA TortuFan deberías aceptar como son las historias de todos, TODOS y sin ninguna queja, te quejas de que tenemos faltas de ortografía y déjame decirte que tu las tienes peor que nunca, las faltas aparecen también en cuanto subes el cap a la pagina para publicarlo y no a todas (Incluyéndome) lo editamos por que no siempre tenemos tiempo, hazte una cuenta de una vez por todas para ver si eres tan valiente y haz una historia que no te vamos a aguantar, si algo no nos gusta no ponemos nada ni mucho menos lo que tu pones en todo, y es lo mismo, como dice mi hermana... "Comprate un Bosque y piérdete en el"... tienes suerte de que mi hermana no esta aquí si no recibirías una "Biblia" por así decirlo de lo que piensa ella de ti, y si te atreves a insultar un fic más de mi amigas te ira peor, no sabes el potencial que ellas tienen, estoy siendo calmada contigo ya que eres una cobarde por mostrarte en anónimo y no hacerte una cuenta, tu no tienes potencial para hacer historias por eso crees que insultando a otros podrán hacer algo para consentir tus satisfacciones, pero fíjate que no ya que nosotros no hacemos las historias para eso, las hacemos por diversión, por que nos gusta imaginar como nunca, adoramos lo que hacemos, deja de joderle la vida a todos y busca la tuya._**

_Tory-H:** Deja de molestar en la página, no ganas nada insultando a los demás y nos estas dando a entender que solo quieres ganar atención, nadie se va a dejar afectar por tus comentarios, haz lo que quieras, porque no me importa tu opinión.**_

_Cristhian (Mi novio):** ¡Mira desgraciada de mierda deja de insultar a mi pareja y anda para la mierda!**_

_Vitu tmnt fan's girl: _**_MIRA REALTURTLE FAN TE HABISO QUE HAS VENIDO A INSULTAR MI FIC EL DIA QUE ESTOY CON UN MALHUMOR MONUMENTAL Y LOS NOMBRES NO SON INVENTADOS, SON LOS NUESTROS EN INGLES Y QUE NOS ESTUVISTE INSULTANDO ESTUPIDO IDIOTA ANDATE A LA MIERDA CARAJO Y SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS Y HACETE CULIAR POR QUE HAY GENTE QUE LE GUSTA Y LAS ESCRITORAS NOS ROMPEMOS EL CULO INTENTANDO HACER LOS CAPITULOS, A VER SI SOS VALIENTE Y TE CREAS UNA CUENTA Y ESCRIBIS A VER SI ES FACIL CAJETUDO, DESCARADO, A VER SI TE ANIMAS, Y NO ME MOLESTA Y NO SOLO CRITICASTE MI HISTORIA Y TE METISTE CONMIGO, TE METISTE CON MUCHAS OTRAS ESCRITORAS, MUY BUENAS ESCRITORAS Y GENTE, QUE ME CAEN BIEN Y SON COMO AMIGAS, Y NADIE SE METE CON MIS AMIGAS JURO QUE SI TE LLEGO A VER SOY CAPAZ DE MATARTE, Y SABES PRIMERO LEE MI PERFIL TARADO Y TAMBIEN TE QUIERO DECIR QUE NO DIGAS ASI DE LA PAGINA SI NO TE GUSTA NO TE GASTES EL TIEMPO ENTRANDO A FANFICTION SI "TE DUELEN LOS OJOS", SABES TENGO LA SANGRE HIRVIENDO Y ADEMAS AHORRANOS EL TIEMPO A LAS ESCRITORAS DE LEER TUS INSULTOS, Y SI TU FIN ES HACERME SENTIR MAL ESTAS MUY MAL YA QUE SOY BLANCO DE BULLING Y NO ME AFECTA CREES QUE UN SIMPLE COMENTARIO ME VOY A SENTIR MAL Y QUE SOLO LOGRAS ODIO GRRR Y SABES NO ME INTERESA TU COMENTARIO Y ANDATE QUE APUESTO QUE VAS A TERMINAR EN LAS DROGAS. Y SOBRE LOS ERRORES TE HABISO QUE TENGO 13 AÑOS Y QUE SOY HUMANO Y PERSONA Y QUE ME EQUIVOCO Y TENGO ERRORES, NADIE ES PERFECTO. Y LISTO YA ME VOY NO QUIERO PERDER EL TIEMPO HACIENDOME MALA LECHE POR UNA PERSONA ESTUPIDA, TARADITA, HUECA, HIPOCRITA, COBARDE, E INSIGNIFICATE._  
**

_Yae Konami:_**_ Vete a la mierda estupida, a nadie le importa tu opinion, por que no mejor te largas? No ves que nadie te quiere? Enfermas maldita eres lo peor que a pasado por esta pagina, Asi que comete tus comentarios, no, tragatelos y callate de una buena vez...; se que tienes envidia de buenas escritoras y solo quieres fama, mejor chapa tu taxi y vete, si quieres te doy 5 soles..., pero ya vete, vos sos lo mas horroroso, TE ODIAMOS ;)_**

_Luisa_ Tatis:_** NO NOS MOLESTES, QUE NOS DEJES EN PAZ, es mas si estamos siendo originales(...)Originales? la verdad es que SI, es mas si no fueramos originales, me estaria copiando de la historia de alguien o creen? y ahora mismo le digo(como lo hice en el capitulo 10 de Amor imposible)Si vas a hacer una cuenta y publicas tus fics NADIE LAS LEERA!  
**_

_Johanna Berg (Una gran__ amiga): **La gente que no puede realizar lo que quiere le dice a los otros que tampoco pueden, mejor metete en sus propios asuntos y no se meta con los demás xq de seguro después no se la vanca.**__**  
**_

_Sesshoxcris:_**_ Para un/a tal REALTURTLEFAN, que me dejo un pésimo comentario el otro día, y que puedo asegurar que se hace llamar "Chica" en otra pagina llamada "…Si no te gustan los "Marie Suez" como les dices, entonces no los leas, nadie te está poniendo la historia enfrente y te está obligando a leer, si no te gusta la pagina, ya es muy tu problema, todas y todos los que escribimos en esta página es para dar a rienda suelta nuestra imaginación, cosa que al parecer tú no tienes, porque dices que vayamos al psicólogo, que nos vayamos a lavar trastes, que te damos pena. Pues bien, si tu quieres ve y hazlo y deja de estarnos fregando, a nosotros/as nos vale un cacahuate si a ti no te parece, porque nosotros/as tenemos algo que al parecer tú no tienes SENTIMIENTOS, te vale madre si a alguien lo lastimas con tus ofensas, pues bien, hay muchas otras personas como yo que con esos comentarios solo vamos a demostrar que SI somos originales, y si tal vez nunca conozcamos a las Tortugas Ninja…y qué, por eso se llama "FAN FICTION", porque aquí expresamos lo que siempre tenemos en nuestras adoradas cabecitas, así que mientras no seas mi madre/padre, él/la dueño/a de la pagina, o él/la dueño/a de las Tortugas, no haremos caso de lo que dices, y aunque lo fueras NOS IMPORTA UN PEPINO BIEN VERDE, ASÍ QUE LARGATE SI NO TE GUSTA LA PAGINA. Por lo menos nosotras intentamos ser buenas escritoras, y nos mejoramos cada día, y un error ortográfico lo comete cualquiera, tú no haces nada más que fregarnos la existencia, y tuviste muchas faltas de ortografía en tu comentario. Y nadie va a dejar de escribir solo porque a ti no te gusta, así que… "DEJANOS EN PAZ DE UNA PUTA VEZ"_**

Otra queja de Sesshoxcris:

_**Mira, tu realturtlefan o como te hagas llamar, con toda mi paciencia te pido que si no te gusta esta pagina, no leas, porque este lugar se llama fanfiction, FANFICTION y si no sabes lo que significa ve a buscar en un diccionario que eso deberías hacer en vez de estarnos molestando con tus comentarios. Este es un sitio, un espacio, para crear historias con nuestra imaginación, para leer e imaginar y estoy de acuerdo que cada ser humano tiene su opinión y tu tienes la tuya, esta bien, pero te digo algo, las opiniones que no cuentan son de las personas que lean o vean algo sin conocerlo y empiecen a dar malos comentarios de eso solo por que no lo conocen a fondo, así que te pido que si te vuelves a esta pagina antes de abrir una nueva historia, se de mente abierta, no pienses que eres el gran sabelotodo de las tortugas, porque esas historias que tu dices que son "ñoñadas", son historias que a las escritoras las hacen felices y si tal vez no somos las grandes fans TMNT, tal vez no tenemos tu vision de ver a las tortugas, pero esas "ñoñadas" que tu dices nos hacen reír, llorar y nos hacen feliz y si tu no estas de acuerdo con eso ve a buscar un fic que te guste, guardate esos malos comentarios que a las escritoras y escritores daña o mejor vete a hacer otra cosa, por que no dejaremos que tus comentarios dañen nuestra autoestima, gracias.**_

_super ninja 2911:_**_ Me tienes harta, lo único que haces es ver el lado negativo a las cosas, si no te gusta lo que lees ¡¿Para qué lo haces?! Nadie te obliga a entrar a Fanfiction y leer cosas que no te gustan. Y si no te gustan por último quédate callada y ahórrate el problema.  
Ya he leído, no sé, un número grande de Fics en esta página, ¡y la mayoría tiene tus estúpidos comentarios! Por favor, si no te este lugar, si no te gustan las escritoras de esta página, la puerta es bien ancha como para que te vallas. No necesitar joderle la historia a todas las chicas que escriben aquí. Si no logras vele el lado positivo a las cosas, vete a un psicólogo, porque tú tienes un gran problema mental.  
¡Y que, para terminar la historia, ella se queda con la cuenta anónima porque tiene miedo de que la empapelemos a chuchadas! Que por lo menos hazte mujercita y enfrenta las consecuencias, pero no puedes estar cagándole a todas sus historia, ¿Qué tienen de malo? Yo solo veo a una chica que quiere compartir su idea con el mundo. Ándate a mismísima mierda con tus cagadas de comentarios._**

**KaTe**

_Luisa-Hamato:_**_ No se que pretendas realturtlefan, pero no vas a conseguir insultar a ningun escritor, aqui cada quien escribe lo que quiere, y a diferencia de ti nosotros no insultamos a nadie, escribe y a ver si eres mejor que todos, si no te gusta algo hazlo tu y se acabo, pero no vengas con tus estúpidas quejas, si a ti te molesta lo que yo hago simplemente no lo veas y listo, no te voy a pedir permiso para mis desiciones, es mi historia y no voy a dejar que critiques a mas escritores, nadie es perfecto ni se va a poner a complacerte porque nos vale lo que pienses, como seguro notas tu opinión no afecta nada, y no tengo tiempo para soportar tus estupideces ;)_**

_Claudia-Saki:_**_ Me tienes harta realturtlefan, insultando a todos en este sitio como si fueras mejor, no eres perfecto, si tienes algo que decirnos crea una cuenta y no dejes en un review anonimo, no tienes valor para recibir las quejas en mensaje, o lo que te digan los escritores de tu mente me enferma, si te soy sincera me vale lo que digas de mi o mis historias, porque no me conoces ni yo a ti, asi que si vas a seguir insultando vete a dejar tu mierda a otro lado, porque no te vamos a dar el placer de dejar de escribir, no pedí tu permiso para hacer algo, yo hago lo que quiera con mi vida, y si vas a quejarte de tu vida me alegro, solo demuestras que buscas desquitarte, pero no consigues nada cobarde._**

Ahora la mía:

_**¿A ti te encanta criticar mal a los/as escritores/as, verdad? Pues, deja de hacerlo, porque aquí nosotros/as escribimos aquí porque tenemos inspiración y corazón, no sé si tienes problemas allá, o te abandonaron o lo que sea, pero es mejor que te largues de FanFiction si no te gustan las historias, yo escribo lo que me gusta y no dejaré de hacerlo solo porque a ti no te gusta. He visto que has dejado malos reviews a las escritoras Claudia-Saki, Tory-H, Luisa-Hamato, etc. ¿Sabes qué? Lárgate al quinto coño y mírate en un espejo y te darás cuenta de que no eres perfecta, así que no critiques nada si no sabes hacerlo, haz otra mierda que no sea pasear por aquí y decir estupideces, porque a mi no me interesa tu opinión, yo seguiré escribiendo te guste o no.**_

Todos aquí y muchos más escritores y escritoras te ODIAMOS. ¿Y sabes qué? Por tu culpa me mataste la inspiración para seguir con mi fic, a cada rato necesitaré ayuda de mi novio, y criticas en mal momento, porque ya estoy castigada por una puta nota y tengo muchos problemas familiares que no te incumbe saber. Mejor vete de FanFiction y déjanos a todos en paz, porque tú eres la que da harta pena. Y como ha dicho Yae Konami, tienes envidia de nosotros los escritores y escritoras. Y si te "duelen los ojos", vete a un psiquiatra para que te quite esa costumbre de decir puras mariqueras, siempre el mismo review. Yo hago lo posible para no equivocarme en la ortografía y llegas tú y te pones a escribir estupideces y mentiras. Ésto lamentablemente se acabó, ahora, más adelante, haré un fic de Caos en el Tiempo sobre TMNT, con las chicas fanfictioners llamadas Aymar Wayne, Claudia-Saki y Luisa Tatis, y también saldré yo, haré éste fic como a mi me gusta y ni tu puto comentario me detendrá.


	2. Holiiiis

Hola a todos n.n Usaré este fic falso para avisarles de cosas de mis fics **(El puto corrector, al poner "fics" me salió "focas" XD)**. Pero antes de empezar, les quiero dar una información que me dio una fanfictioner, links y una conclusión que sacamos unas amigas y yo sobre Realturtlefan.

* * *

_Información (Copias de los mensajes, me dio flojera explicar XD)_

_Hace tiempo, una amiga mia fanfictioner tambien hizo un fic y lo mandaron a una pagina "Malos Fics" (No se si lo conoceran) y la chica que le envio el link en una parte del mensaje (No me acuerdo en cual) Decia: "Marie Suez" y cuando ella me mostro el link vi criticas orribles que decian Marie Suez de ... (NOMBRE DE FANFICTIONER CON CUENTA!) Mis amigas y yo vimos eso hace tiempo, ahora que pasa lo de 'realturtlefan' no me sorprende, nos lo veniamos venir, una de mis amigas me lo recordo (NO DIRE NOMBRE DE NINGUNA DE ELLAS, LASTIMOSAMENTE ELIMINAMOS ESE MENSAJE HACE TIEMPO) y se los digo, ELLA ('REALTURTLEFAN') ES UNA DE LAS ESCRITORAS Y AMIGA DE ELLAS DE LAS QUE PONEN EN MALOS FICS! ELLA ES UNA DE LAS QUE CRIICA Y A MI AMIGA LE DIJO ¡ME COPIASTE EL FIC! CUANDO NO LA CONOCIAMOS! LAMENTP NO AYUDAR MUCHO, ESPERO HABER AYUDADO EN ALGO, NO_

_Si no me equivoco su antiguo nombre en fanfiction era 'Black Clown' o 'Sweet Angel' no se que significa y no me importa saberlo, no se cual sera ahora_

_PD: Por lo que tengo entendido Marie Sue es un personaje creado para criticar, que tiene poderes o magia y que es el centro de atencion y protagonista principal de un fic_  
_PD2: 'Black Clown' Dijo que su 'terreno' es Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles y pot mas que una novata entre la criticara feo_

_Links (Quítenle los espacios)_

_ m a los fic s. t14 814-mi-v ida-por-ematheva mpirepr incess-tortug as-ninja- teena ge-m u tant-ninja -turtl es **(Como critican un fic, el fic es de una autora, pero no es Realturtlefan)**._

_ malosf ics.f oro g/t7 065- que-co nvierte- a-un-pers onaje -en-sue **(Explican lo que es una Marie Suez)**._

_Conclusión_

_Bueno, esta si la explicaré yo XD Bueno, mis amigas y yo estábamos discutiendo un tema muy peculiar... ¡Realturtlefan dejó un buen review en el fic Cómo Conquistar a Una Chica de princesaninja789! **(Gracias a Luisa Tatis por colocar esa info en tu fic, arigato n.n)**. No sabemos si se drogó o algo por el estilo. Aquí les dejo el review._

_realturtlefan chapter 1 . Jan 11_

_buen fic. Apoyo a Cassey, las mujeres son un hoyo negro inexplicable_

_¡¿Lo ven?! ¡Se nota que se drogó! Bueno, con mis amigas **(Ya saben quienes son, que hablamos de esto hace tiempo)** hablamos de eso y decían que era hombre, pero yo decía que era mujer porque en los reviews repetitivos sonaba como mujer, léanlo:_

_realturtlefan chapter 13 . Jul 9_

_Otro fanfic infestado de marys sues, en serio no tienen una idea original. Este esta peor. Porque no suprimen sus sueños frustrados como unas chicas buenas, se reflejan en sus personajes, eso nunca va a pasar, nunca van a conocer a las tortugas ni van a convivir con ellas, neta vallan al psicólogo o con su maestra de ortografía, porque los nombres propios se escribien con mayúsculas. porque están mal de la cabeza y se nota escribiendo esto. Duelen los ojos nomas de ver. La pagina debería ser cerrada o haber alguien que valore los fanfics antes de subirlos y desprestigiar la pagina. Mejor váyanse a cocinar o a planchar, o a lavar los trastes que nomas para eso sirven._  
_Me dan harta pena._

_¿Ven? Suena, o mejor dicho, se lee como mujer. Pero en otros fics decían que era hombre, como en el buen review. Y la conclusión que sacó una de mis amigas es que sean los administradores de Malos Fics con el mismo apodo. Piénselo, en los reviews repetitivos se ve como si lo hubiera escrito una mujer, y en otros como hombre, como en el buen review. Pero no sé si en éste review que me dejó en el primer cap de éste fic falso suene como hombre o mujer, lean:_

_realturtlefan chapter 1 . Jul 21_

_aah, las pateticas se pucieron de acuerdo para aser berrinche juntas, pobrecitas._  
_y tu novio, si te consuela con el afan de estarte tirando mas seguido, eso lo debes agradecer._  
_gracias por dedicarme un disque fic, pero si deberas sirve para que ya no suban basura boy por buen camino_  
_gracias otra v ez y si no estan dispuestas a aguantar las criticas de verdad, pos mejor no escriban y ponganse a aser el quiaser_

_Ni puta idea si es hombre o mujer, o peor... un gay ^^/ Jajajaja. Bueno, ya XD Son solo conclusiones, pero como Realturtlefan es un/a cobarde no da su puta cara. Realturtelfan, si no te "duelen los ojos" lee los reviews, hay quejas extras de mis mejores amigas, que son como mi hermanas a pesar de que estén lejos de mi. Y ahora otra mía:_

_-**¡No seas tan hijo/a de puta y da la cara de una vez por todas! Y tú criticando la ortografía mientras tú las tienes peor, solo lee tus reviews que valen verga y recapacita en esa parte que llamas cabeza que ni cerebro tiene adentro. Y para que sepas, no hacemos berrinche, nos estamos defendiendo y diciendo la verdad sobre ti. Tus comentarios valen verga, aquí nosotras las escritoras de FanFiction, orgullosas de nosotras mismas por nuestra forma de ser y expresarnos y que sabemos del lado bueno de la vida no dejaremos de escribir solo porque a ti no te gusta. Nosotras nos esforzamos por mejorar nuestros fics, y el tiempo que hacemos eso es valioso porque nos expresamos de una forma genial y hermosa. Si no te gustan los fics de aquí, solo lárgate de aquí y vete a tu página maldita, es mejor para la página que te largues de una vez. O créate una cuenta, todas te retamos a hacer un fic a ver si te sale bien, porque si haces uno nadie la leerá, si haces uno te dejaré un review, pero no te creas que de felicitaciones marica. Yo seguiré haciendo mis fics aunque me demore meses en hacer un cap de alguno. ¡HARÉ FICS COMO A MI ME GUSTE PORQUE ME HACE FELIZ Y ME UNE A NUEVAS AMIGAS ESCRITORAS, LO HARÉ Y LO SEGUIRÉ HACIENDO TE GUSTE O NO TE GUSTE! Que te quede claro Realturtlefan que ojalá te largues a la misma puta mierda, porque escribir me da imaginación y libertad de expresión. ¡MIENTRAS ESCRIBIR ME HAGA FELIZ, LO SEGUIRÉ HACIENDO!**_

* * *

Bueno, ahora... ¡LOS TRAILERS!

* * *

_Amores en Nueva York (TMNT)  
Personajes: Erza19, Claudia-Saki, SarahMury11, Luisa Tatis, I LOVE COMIC y yo  
_

_La ciudad de Nueva York, Manhattan, protegida por 4 tortugas mutantes adolescentes, sin que los ciudadanos humanos se dieran cuenta._

**_Las tortugas:__ -Luchando con los Robo-Pies en una azotea- ¡HYAAAAA!_**

_Junto con su sensei._

**_Splinter:__ -Entrenando a sus hijos con otras armas- ¡OTRA VEZ! ¡HAJIME!_**

_Y dos mejores amigos._

**_Casey: -Derrotando al último Kraang- ¡Jajaja!_**

**_Abril:__ -Guardando su Tessen- Ahora vamos con los demás._**

**_Casey:__ Si, vamos -Dijo y guarda su palo de hockey y corre con Abril-_**

_En la ciudad, 5 chicas nuevas, con un oscuro pasado._

**_Flarion:__ Debo de controlarme -Salía fuego alrededor de ella-_**

**_Terra, Electra, Aqua y Brisa:__ ¡FLARION!_**

_Conocerán a los mutantes._

**_Las chicas:_****_ -Mirando a las tortugas sorprendidas y se desmayan-_**

_**Miguel Ángel:**__** Eso me ofendió u.u**_

_Trabajarán juntos para salvar Nueva York._

**_Las chicas:__ -Peleando contra Destructor junto con las tortugas-_**

**_Aquamarine:_****_ -Lanzo un poder de hielo-_**

**_Destructor:_****_ -Lo esquivo-_**

_Habrá drama._

**_Flarion:_****_ ¡JAAAMAAAAAAS! -Del enojo deja escapar un poder rojo y amarillo por todo el castillo, y una parte cae en el pecho de Electra-_**

**_Electra:_****_ Ahg -Se agarra el pecho con sus manos-_**

_Romance._

**_Terra:__ -Besa a Donnie en la mejilla-_**

**_Donatello:_****_ -Cara de bobo enamorado- Aldbs -Balbuceando se cae tipo anime-_**

_Amigas._

**_Johanna:__ ¡Hola chicas! -Las saluda con la mano- n.n/_**

_Divas._

**_Angélica:_****_ Apártate chica nerd -Empuja a Marie y Claudia junto con las otras dos estúpidas Lynn y Giovanna-  
_**

**_Claudia:_****_ -Mete su mano en su bolso para sacar una botella de agua- Esta agua va para Angélica -Apunto de lanzarselo encima-_**

_Canciones._

**(Corazón de Melón: Por Eso Te Amo de Nathaniel)**

_**Leonardo:**__** Por eso yo te amo  
Porque eres más de lo que había soñado**_  
_**Porque amo tu ternura y me vuelve loco tu pasión  
Porque nadie me hace sentir como tú en el amor**_

_6 chicas, 5 sobrenaturales, ¿qué secretos ocultan? ¿Quiénes son las 5 sobrenaturales?  
_

**_Johanna:_****_-Viendo sorprendida todo-_**

_Amores en Nueva York, muy pronto..._

_En FanFiction..._

* * *

Solo haré uno QnQ Sorry chicas, estoy seca, bueno, las dejo con este tráiler, esperen a por el cap 1 que aún no tiene fecha TnT Hasta luego lokishas.

Chao Chao n.n/


End file.
